


Culbellios Wandering Soul

by Johnsdatter



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: BAMF Kinana, Cult, F/M, M/M, Possessive Dragon Slayers, enjoy, im done now, loosly based on the time from Inuyasha when Kagome is losing her soul to the fake Kikiyo, no beta we die like men, they're idiots, yah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 11:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19811218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnsdatter/pseuds/Johnsdatter





	Culbellios Wandering Soul

“Why would they want her?” “we have to get her back!” no one voice could be heard until the calm clear voice of the Fairy Tail guild master cut through all the other noise.  
“One of my children has been taken, and she herself has no magic. We will rescue her, with help from a couple people from other guilds since she has been taken by a powerful group of dark guilds. But we also need to try and understand why these people would take her.”  
Erza steps forwards and gets permission to speak. “Master, one of the mages that was captured said ‘the key to bringing back the last member of the Seis is gone’ right before he died.”

The guild master hums, pondering. His head turns and the members of Fairy Tail look somewhere. With the present members of Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, and Mermaid Heel very confused a golden light glows from fight next to Makarov and hits each mage present, as well as the exceeds there. The source of the spell was a girl with very long blonde hair, she puts her hand down and the gold surrounding it fades.

“I am Fairy Tail’s first master, Mavis Vermillion. I am dead, but this is a projection of my spirit and only members of my guild can see me. I have given you all the ability to see me as well. While you all here will be sufficient in the rescue, we needs to have one more guild here, even though they are not an official one due to their members and goals. Crime Sorciere will also be joining us in the rescue of Kinana.” the girl says, with the crowd of mages listening intently.

“But Jellal is with those people!!” Kagura yells, still angry with the man who killed her brother.  
“Kagura, please. He was under a spell. He couldn’t control himself back then and he now deeply regrets what he did to Simon.” Erza tells her ‘sister’.

“Besides, i believe a few of you may actually be happy to see couple people in that guild, but we must currently move past that. We don’t have much time. Listen well, the Sting, Rogue, Minerva, Yukino, Kagura, Millianna, Lyon, and Chelia are the mages outside of Fairy Tail that will be going. Within this guild, there will be the dragon slayers and their exceeds, Erza, Mira, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Levy, the O'Connell's, Laki, and Gildarts. Here’s the plan, you leave at dusk on the train. You’ll have further directions to go from there later.”

After a run down to the mages going and a telling of the game plan so far, Mavis tells them all to leave immediately. 

Kinana opens her eyes, already knowing something wasn’t right. She remembers being kidnapped and at dawn her blood being added to a strange concoction that was in the light of the moon all night. She was shivering all over and could barely feel anything, everything seemed dull. She looked around with difficulty, noticing she was now tied up in a tub, submerged into the floor, filled with the green colored potion. Her breathing was labored and noise was fuzzy and faded into the background. 

There were marks on the floor surrounding her, surrounded by mages who were chanting something. Her knew it was a magic spell and tried to push herself up. A splash as she fell back in, a grunt fell from Kinana’s lips. When she fell back down she saw small glowing snakes in the water with her, glowing astral ones. Sensing they were part of her she tried to grab them but she couldn’t touch them, they simply went straight through her hands.

“It’s almost time.” she holds onto the rim of the tub and looks at the woman standing near her blearily. “When the time is ripe the spell will activate with the return of the Great Snake! The time for the Beast of the Oracion Seis is nigh!” the words are slowly processed and Kinana’s eyes go wide as she tries to get out again. Chains come from the bottom of the deep tub and pull her below. The snakes wrap around her and glow brighter, she feels her body completely shutting down.  
‘I'm dying’ is the last thing she thinks, when a voice she chased after for years called out to her.  
“Erik” the bubbles float to the surface, followed by the snakes.

Lucy, Yukino, Angel, Sting, Minerva, Meredy, Midnight, and Cobra watch, trapped, as the glowing snakes climb out of the pool and into the large thing wrapped around a pillar. It shifts and changes color, turning to a purple that matched Kinana’s hair and a light breen under belly. It reared from the back of the obelisk, showing the snake in question to be Cubelios.

“YES! Our lord snake as risen once again!” the dark mage Urasu yells, her eyes wide and crazy. It’s tongue smells the air and it turn to look at Urasu, then the chained up mages.  
“No, that’s NOT Cubelios.” Angel says, glaring at the animal made of clay. “While Cubellios might’ve been Cobra’s snake, she was also quite friendly with us. If the real Cubellios ever saw Cobra chained up or in danger, she would immediately intervene, this imposter is doing nothing of the sort.” she says, remembering all the times that when she missed her old simple life, that Cubelios would find her and wrap around her in a form of hug.

As well as the one time someone wrapped Cobra up in chains, which he easily broke, and the snake went ballistic and killed the entire group. It took even him 10 minutes to calm down the snake so she wouldn’t attack the rest of the Seis in her rage.

Urasu glares at Angel as the two present dragon slayers growl (Cobra very loudly) through the metal muzzles on them to keep them from using their breath attacks. The celestial mages keys were out of their reach, by a long shot. Not to mention the chains and magic proof/suppressing cuffs were around their wrists, ankles, and necks.

The fake Cubelios slithered down and pulling a lever, Urasu grins maniacally as a figure falls in front of it. “A sacrifice to our Lord!” she cackles as Sting pulls and strains against his chains, seeing the unconscious figure of Rogue while the snake gets closer. 

It rears above the shadow dragon and it was almost too fast to see but a ball of light quickly leaves the snake and into the pool. It stops and all attention is turned to the pool and the sound of something snapping. Something hard and strong, like metal. Another one, and the sound echoes throughout the large room. 

Hissing, two more of the snakes from before that fled into the large beast of clay left to the water once more.  
“Impossible! She should be dead.” Urasu mumbles, both shocked. “She taking the soul back.”  
Two more snappings sounds, even louder than before. Loud enough that everyone outside stopped their fighting to look and try to locate the source.

A hand grips the rim of the pool, followed by another one as a girl pushes herself out. Cobra tries to yell something as the figure carries itself out.  
“You have no right to take hisss liffe! Esspeccially with that imposster!” she hisses. She stands up, with her head tilted to cover her eyes.  
“Imposter?! You are the imposter! Stealing our lord’s soul for yourself!! You don’t even know the true names of-” the short angry rant by Urasu is interrupted.  
“Ssawyer, Macbethh, Richard, Ssorano, Erik. I have to thhank you for thhat tidbit. You ssee, i losst my memory. Thiss little sspell you casst gave me the chancce to regain thosse.”

She tells the woman as the strange shifting color that sometimes showed in Kinana’s arms crawl over her entire body before a purple magic circle appears under her. The substance just under her skin lifted to the surface as her hair flew above her head, similar to Mira’s when she transformed. Her eyes were yellow and the pupils were that of a snake’s.  
“I have returned Urasssu, just like you wanted. And you will pay for thhat.” the snake behind Kinana strikes and she stops it with her bare hands.  
“Ass for you, imposter, you will break by my handss for daring to even thhink about harming a comrade of my guild!”

All attention is caught by the figure of a large snake flying over head, but the way it flew gave more the impression of being thrown. This was confirmed by the angry shout of a person flying after it. Mirajane and Erza exchange glances as Gildarts watchs, knowing the exact situation. And sees the two power female mages fly after them.

During the quick fight between the snake and Kinana, Meredy had almost gotten impaled by a knife, but it instead hit one of the chains holding her to the wall. With her free hand she grabs the knife and stares at it for a moment. Its curved and while very strong, seems hollow. She shakes out of it and cuts the rest from herself.

Urasu blinks, seeing a prisoner free and running to the white dragon to free him before he hurt himself when she sends a spell at Meredy with a shout. It hits square in her shoulder, Meredy flinched but Urasu cried out in pain. 

The pinkette grins, “that was nothing to me, but you must never have felt pain before. At least not the pain of your own spell.” she say, showing the glowing pink mark on her wrist. The one that matched Urasu’s. “Maguilty Sense, whatever i feel, you feel. Good luck, cause if you keep that up, you’re just going hurt yourself.” Urasu stops before smirking.  
“I cant stop you, but i can finish this one!” just as she fires her spell though, everyone is forced back by the amount of magic power that Sting releases. He tackles the dark witch wit a loud roar of anger. Every dragon slayer hears and roars with him. No matter what side you may be on, all dragon slayers understand that you don’t attack a marked mate without huge consequences.

Which is also why Crime Sorciere was here, Kinana was Cobra’s mate, and he has\d the right to know. This was literally the only reason he didn’t kill them all, it was because his fellow slayers made sure he would be involved in the rescue of his mate. (Cobra was still extremely tempted, he was pissed. The other reason he didn't was that Kinana would kill him later for hurting any of them)

The now free mages walk outside as URasu was now cuffed and escorted by one of Angel’s angel’s. Yukino stayed close to the girl who had been revealed as her sister as Sting carries the extremely weak and magic drained Rogue. One of Urasu’s minions had used a spell to literally take all of Rogue’s magic in his storage, thus leaving him drained, weak, and unconscious. Even now he was barely conscious, only awake due to Meredy using Maguilty Sense to share her magic and power with him. This was also why Urasu is currently alive and not dead on the spot, Rogue was able to calm his mate.

The fighting had in the meantime stopped, the air fight between the three mages and the snake having caught the cultist’s attention, allowing the attacking guilds to take them out easily. Now the crater was in the middle of the field and had lots of broken clay, with glowing lights. The light started to fade as Kinana steps out, with her arms around Erza and Mira. her form is back to normal, with her dress torn to her mid-thighs and her top nearly in shreds. She looks tired and dizzy, her weight on the two women.  
And yet, she still mumbles at a normal volume of speaking “muthor trucking littel shiz aint me. Fudgers worshiping the wrong snake.” she doesn’t cuss, a classic trait of Kinana. Everyone sighs in relief, knowing the girl would be fine. “Spinning spinning spinning, ooohhh~” she groans, not even trying to focus her eyes and lets herself be carried/dragged to the gathering rescue party.

“You just used magic for the first time, and a lot of it. Not to mention losing your soul, taking some of it back, then getting the rest back all at once.” Mirajane giggles. Kinana mimics Mira in the same way a child would do to their parent, with a one syllable gibberish word in a condescending way and tone.  
“Wow, you really are Cubelios. She would always do that when she annoyed with Cobra.” Racer says, running around them.  
“He’s right, she would hiss in way the tht totally seemed like she was mimicking him.” Angel laughs.

“Erik was a butt sometimes. He wouldn’t let me hunt what i wanted. I mean they could eat it too.”  
“The deer you dragged back to camp the one time was full of poison. Even i wouldn’t have been able to eat it, i’d had my lacrima for so little time.” Cobra raises an eyebrow and Kinana tries to look at him.  
“You should let them hold you up, your body is too weak to support yourself.” She stick her tongue out at him as she stands up, pushing off of Mira and Erza. now standing on her own she glares unfocused with a hand on her hip.

Cobra smirks and dare her to take a step. Kinana maganges to take two steps before she pitches forwards. She lands over one of Cobra’s arms, he picks her up and throws her over his shoulder.  
“Rude little . . .”she trails off, mumbling over Cobra’s back angrily.  
“Here Kinana, let me heal you.”  
“Nuh uh, help Rogue. He needs it more than me.”

“And that would be our cluse to get them both to Porleyusica.” Gildarts chuckles, Laxus wiht a matching one while right behind him as they walk close.  
“I would agree. But i gotta say, i was extremely surprised when i found out that Kinana was Culbelios.” Mira metions, a finger on her cheek as she thinks.  
“When Makarov and i found her and changed her back, she had no memory of her time as a snake. But she did remember a prince who would come on a shooting star back to her.”

“I wasn’t wrooongggg~ i found Erik during the infinity clock thingy. Erza beat ‘im and he fell to the ground. When he fell, a light like a shooting star was around him. He hears Cubelios in me after i asked him if he was the one calling out to me. Lied to council losers ‘bout knowing me.” she mumbles, matter of factly. Mira grins in a way the the Fairy’s knew well at Cobra blushes.

“Alright, enough. The magic council is on their way to get all these dark mage cultists or what ever they are so Crime Sorciere needs to leave.” Gildarts informs the group. With a scowl, Cobra hands Kinana back over too Erza, not really trusting any of them even with his ability to hear their thoughts and memories. But he knew Titania to be trustowrthy by experience and Jellal’s memories so that who got to hold his mate.

“Nooooo~” Kinana whines as Cobra pulls away from her.  
“We’ll see him again at Porleyusica’s house, ok?” she groans out an annoyed fine in response before all signs of the illegal mages and their unofficial guild disappears.

“Are you really ok Kinana?” Lucy asks, conserned. Wendy and Levy ask the same, also worried.  
“‘M fine, just . . . really tired all of a sudden.”  
“Sleep Kinana, your safe now. We’ll wake you when we get to Porleyusica’s home.” she hums in response before fading back into unconsciousness. This time feeling happy, safe, and content in having her past back and secure in her knowlege of Erik and all he had done for her while surrounded by her foster family and guild.


End file.
